


Du temps et de l'argent

by malurette



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Mad Scientists, research funding, scientists - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La science, ça demande de l'esprit, du temps et de l'argent... Aurélien de Champignac est censé avoir les trois. <i>Censé</i>. Mais des fois tout ça ne suffit pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Du temps et de l'argent

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Du temps et de l'argent...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou, _L'Horloger de la Comète_  
>  **Personnage :** Aurélien de Champignac  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de beaucoup de monde chez Dupuis dont Tome & Janry mais pas de moi et je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « demande » + contrainte accessoire "temps" pour 31_jours (14 mars '12)  
>  **Prompt :** un geek pour le Pi Day!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

La science, ça demande de l'esprit, du temps et de l'argent...  
Comme beaucoup d'autres chercheurs, Aurélien de Champignac a eu toutes les peines du monde à courir après les crédits nécessaires à la réalisation de son grand projet. Bien sûr, voyager dans le temps, nombre d'agences gouvernementales et non-gouvernementales en rêvent aussi. Mais de là à lui donner les ressources... Ceux qui auraient les moyens ont déjà leurs propres recherches en cours et ça reste secret. Et bien sûr lorsqu'il dévoile le début de ses théories, on le rembarre aussitôt. Utiliser une comète ! Mais ce type travaille du chapeau !!  
Pourquoi ses rivaux et leurs trous de ver voient leur demande étudiée sérieusement et pas lui, il ne cherche pas à comprendre. 

Enfin, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres chercheurs, Aurélien de Champignac est personnellement assez riche, disposant d'un héritage confortable. Il s'était initialement promis de ne pas y toucher, pensant que cet argent reçu plutôt que mérité devait profiter à d'autres en étant réinvesti dans autre chose. Valeurs héritées du vieux Pacôme... Puis à la réflexion, il conclut que son vieil oncle qui lui a transmis cet amour de la science et permis de se découvrir cet amour du temps, serait heureux de le voir mener son projet à bien grâce à lui plutôt qu'il perde son temps sur des questions bassement matérielles. Et que, quand il aura réussi, sa découverte profitera au monde entier. 

Aurélien fait donc taire ses derniers scrupules, pense à sa comète, et entame sa cagnotte.


End file.
